Rei
"If I am kind, I break. If I am not, others do!" -Rei to Yasumu, w13. Appearance Rei began their weeks wearing a blue kimono, with long, purple hair. As a Reaper, they switched to more modern clothes, all monochromes. Their hair was dyed red during w13. *After a number of years of self-discovery and exploration, Rei has finally accepted themself as they are. Rei used to go by entirely masculine pronouns, but now uses primarily they/them. history is left with original he/him pronouns as they were relevant at the time. Personality Rei is a very energetic, innocent child. They seek for the happiness of others, often before his own. Any ties they form are until death, which they've experienced more than once. History Pre-Week 9 Before death, Rei lived a solitary life confined to a single room. He had a rare skin disease that made him extremely sensitive to the sun, and unable to do much of anything. Their brother (Yukio) and their mother were their only connections, and his brother was the one he relied on and trusted the most. It is known that the two boys were assassinated, although no details are known. Before the week began, Rei made a few very important friends, including Weiss, Echo, Aoi and Grizz. Week 9 Much of the week was exploration of life for Rei. His entry fee was his disease, which had both kept him from the world and kept him safe in the dark. Sudden exposure to the world made him like a baby, completely new and excited about everything. Halfway through the week, his brother Yukio was erased by Caitlyn. His partner was Tetsu, whom he considered a good friend. She was erased at the end of the week by the GM, Jacob. He was saved by Weiss, who pulled him out of the fight, and Lisette, who turned him into a Reaper. This was both good and bad news for Rei: he had wanted to become a reaper anyway, but the loss of his partner was the second devastating blow for him that week. Week 10 Rei was the tutorial Reaper for this week. He only interacted with the players a small amount. He started dating the Kangaroo reaper, Macy, this week. **probably, might be w9 lolly has a shit memory** Week 11 Rei visited Echo and Weiss in Ueno this week in order to explore more of the world. However, he ended up partnering with REDACTED and was forced into the erasure of a player. In his attempts to smother the pain of taking another life, he adapted by drowning himself in the power of destruction for the rest of the week. Echo, of course, did not appreciate this and he was sent back to Shibuya the following weeks. Week 13 Week 13 was a complicated mess for Rei. His relationship with Macy had become something of a lie, as he couldn't bring himself to tell her of the events that had happened in Ueno. Notably, he also met and became friends with Toyo, Nagito, and Yasumu this week. As a harrier, Rei was pushed into the same situation as Ueno, where he would be forced to make another erasure if he wanted to continue living. This caused some extremely powerful tension inside Rei, which made him snap after Nagito pushed him into an erasure fight with a player. After this fight, Rei changed his look (red hair, so much red hair) and challenged any available player into a deathmatch. Luckily, Yasumu intervened and dragged him into the noise plane and beat him into a bit of a confession - he was terrified to die, and terrified to kill. Upon hearing this, Jean and Yasumu both agreed to never force Rei into being harrier again. Week 14 Talk about hell for Rei - Grizz, who had been like a surrogate father to him, went mad with the Static and was eventually destroyed. He was the first to speak at Grizz's wake and cried more than he would like to admit. It has been taking him a very long time to recover and smile again. Post Week 16 After a conversation with Toyo - now Tomoyo - Rei has come to terms with being nonbinary and will gently try to come out to others about it going forward. Relationships Yukio-niisan - Rei's older twin brother. Was very-well respected by Rei, erased by Caitlyn. Tetsu - Rei's partner, erased. Lisette - Rei's adopted younger/older sister, whom they loved and still misses. Noel - Rei's extra brother that they got from Lisette. Aoi - an adopted older sister. Grizz - a surrogate father, Rei's first real friend. Rei still grieves for him very much. Weiss - an adopted older brother. Macy - Rei's girlfriend. Toyo - Rei's best friend. Nagito - it's complicated, but Rei does love Nagi-chan. Yasumu - an adopted other brother. Trivia *Rei could not read when they were alive. Toyo taught them how through Palace Souls fanfictions. *Rei has finished their high school GED and is currently taking some uni classes. *Rei and Macy confessed to each other similar things and are now patching up their relationship. *It is often joked that Toyo and Rei would be in a relationship if "Rei killed Macy". This will not happen, but it's hilarious to think about. *Rei has undiagnosed ADHD. *Rei almost always floats. The one time they walked on the ground was at Grizz's funeral. *Rei's noise form looks like a Rito from LOZ, except more duck-like than bird-like. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Tutorial Reaper Category:Reapers Category:Players Category:Week 9 Category:Week 10 Category:Week 13